


Our bond pt 2

by Morsus



Series: V/reader crackfic [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Reader, F/M, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsus/pseuds/Morsus
Summary: After the events that occurred on 15 June, you are suddenly assigned by a colleague (oc) to travel to Hell to investigate and eliminate whatever's interrupting his business. With V, Nero and Nico accompanying you along the journey.Yikes there's a part 2 what a messIf you're interested in this, it's recommended to read part 1.Will update every 4 or 5 days.





	1. Chapter 1

15 June, 7:37 PM

 

“This bitch empty!”

“Eric, NO!”

“YEET!”

Kyrie was too far away from the boy to stop him. An empty yoghurt cup flew with grace, however, landed with a splat. V’s head being covered in blueberry flavoured yoghurt. There was still some yoghurt left.

 

“Once meek, and in a perilous path

The just man kept his course along

The Vale of death.”*

 

V said as he sighed.

 

You stared in awe as the whole scene unfolded a few feet away from where V stood. You were letting some of the girls play with your hair, still a crisp white.

 

“I’m so sorry V! And on your first visit to Fortuna too! Y/N, can you bring V to the bathroom?” You gave her a thumbs up as you tried to stop laughing, facing the ground. _‘YEET.’_ V cleared his throat, “Y/N, lead the way, please.” You pawed around and grabbed V’s hand, heading straight for the toilet. Yoghurt droplets dribbled with every step, V grimaced at the sensation. As the two of you entered the orphanage, some of the children gathered around the both of you, starting to giggle as they asked what happened to V. You cleared your throat, and faced the children. With a serious face, you said solemnly, “Eric yoted his yoghurt cup.” “Ewww!” A few of the children exclaimed as they ran away laughing. V squeezed your hand as he smirked, “you’re having too much fun with this.”

 

You faced V, covering your mouth to hide your stupid smile. “Where’s Griffon? I want to know what he thinks.” V sighed and shook his head, “I would like to get clean as quickly as possible. Griffon would only make the process slower.” You shrugged,

 

“Dip him in the river who loves water.”**

 

The orphanage wasn’t small, but it wasn’t big either. 8 rooms on the first floor, 15 rooms on the second, and on the third floor, where all of you will be staying at for the night, had 6.

 

Heading for the third floor, you let go of V’s hand. You pointed to the second door on the left, “go have a shower, I’ll get a towel and some spare clothes for you.” V nodded as he trudged to bathroom. He placed his cane just by the door before he entered. You went into the room on the far right, where you all will be sleeping in. Beelining for the wardrobe, you chose a short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of sweatpants, and of course, the towel. Both that would look loose on V’s figure, you expected. You pondered about getting the pair of fluffy slippers, upon hearing Griffon’s iconic cackle, you decided on getting them too.

 

“I like these kids, V! They’re a riot!” You heard Griffon shouted as you moved to the washroom. You stood by the door, waiting for V to finish washing up. A few minutes later, the showers stopped with a turn of a knob, so you knocked on the door. “Can I give you the stuffs now?” The door opened you saw V, soaked in water fortunately. “Please and thank you.” You gave him the things in your hands. Griffon barged out, on purpose, giving you full view of V in the nude. You rolled your eyes, “Griffon, can you not.” You reached for the door as you winked at V, “thank god the children aren’t up here.” The bird laughed, “who’s this Eric kid? I want to meet him.” You shook your head, “uh. Not a good idea Griffon. He’s a tough cookie to crack. Only Kyrie is able to get to him.” Griffon cackled, “is that why Eric still managed to ‘yeet’ that cup?” You groaned, “that was one of the few times that he got his way.”

 

15 June 7:01 PM

 

Surprisingly, the ride back to Fortuna was smooth probably because there wasn’t anybody else on the road. By the time you reached the orphanage, it was the children’s dessert/playtime time. Kyrie gave Nero a big and tight hug upon seeing him. _‘Awww.’_ Nero told her he was going to clean up and head for the garage, joining Nico to repair and upgrade the van. “Y/N! It’s been so long, how are you?” You smiled when Kyrie asked you. “Fine, I guess. This lovely gentleman here, is V.” You led Kyrie’s attention to V. She bowed, “nice to meet you, V.” Kyrie held out her hand, and V did so too, to shake her hand. Afterwards, she invited the two of you for some yoghurt. “V, how about you have my portion too? You need it anyways.” You waved him off, watching as he slowly walked to the picnic table with yoghurt cups stacked upon each other. Kyrie squealed in delight as she held up your hand, “Y/N! He’s the one!? I’m so happy for you!” The hand she took was your right, she wanted to see the sigil on your hand. Upon seeing her confusion, you smiled as you held up your left. “Yeah, it’s pretty sweet.”

 

15 June 7:50 PM

V walked out of the washroom, in Nero’s clothes that didn’t fit well. You chuckled, “you look so cute.” You looked down to his feet, “you’re still wearing the sandals?” ‘ _Disappointing.’_

 

“My sandals weren’t stained.” V sighed as he passed back the fluffy slippers to you. You passed him his cane and shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” You went back to the room to place it back. Nero came up the stairs as you were about to enter the room, noticing V in his clothes. Nero smirked, “I heard it from Kyrie. Don’t tell her I said this, Eric can be a piece of shit sometimes. But he’s a good kid.” “Pfft. Are you going to sleep?” You asked Nero as you instead, passed the fluffy slippers to him. He raised a brow but recognised them as his own. “Yeah. I’m dead tired after what happened. What are you two going to do after today? Head back to your place?” Nero asked. You looked at V and back to Nero. Shrugging, “I don’t know. I got evicted.” Griffon snickered and Nero laughed out loud, “you’re serious? Holy shit.” He asked you. You nodded, “that piece of shit got another tenant too.” “Well you didn’t have much things anyways.” Griffon chimed in. You glared at the bird, and sighed. _‘It’s not worth arguing.’_

 

You contemplated as the three of you stood there, Griffon flying in place. _‘What are we going to do?’_

 

“Uh. Am I interuptin’ something here?” All four of you turned to face Nico, who had just came up the stairs. She yawned as she said, “Kyrie is tidying up on the first floor while the staffers are putting the kids to sleep. She wanted V and Y/N to go down and help with the dishes.” You patted Nero’s shoulder, “I’ll get back to you on that question tomorrow. Go get some rest.” You hugged the mechanic, “you too, Nico.”  You signalled V to follow you as you went down the stairs.

 

“Do you still feel tired V? I mean. Griffon’s out but Shadow isn’t.” V smirked, “I’ll need to conserve some of my energy if I’m going to do the dishes.” You chuckled into your hand, “okay.”

 

Arriving on the first floor, you went into the room on the right, just next to the stairs. The cafeteria was big enough to accomodate at least 60 kids, but there’s only 32 kids. “Hey, not too shabby.” Griffon commented as he scanned the room, taking notice of the furniture and decorations. “The kitchen’s just up ahead.” You said, pointing to your right. A dishevelled Kyrie came into sight as you entered.

 

“Hey guys, I’m sorry I have to ask this of both of you, but I’m swamped. I usually let the kids and the other helpers do it. But today just so happened to be that day they didn’t have to. And the other volunteers and the staff are busy with the kids.” Kyrie apologised. V shook his head, “I believe we should earn our keep...” You agreed, “anyways, I bet you want to spend some time with Nero.” You winked at her, causing Kyrie to blush. Griffon whistled in response. You and V wished her good night and proceeded to wash the dishes.

 

The three of you decided to allocate the different tasks this way: you’re in charge of washing the dishes, V was in charge of drying them. And finally, Griffon puts them away in the cupboard.

 

“Just trust me, okay!? I have a better grip than the two of you combined if I have to confess!” Griffon retorted when you voiced your concern. “That’s...True.” V agreed. You shook your head as you sighed, “okay, fine.”

 

_‘So far so good, no dishes smashed, Griffon hasn’t said anything since we started.’_ You glanced at V, noticing how his brows scrunched up as he focused on drying the dishes as best as he could. You giggled. “So. How did you get so good at drying dishes?” You mused. V smirked as he spared a glance at you. “I told you about my story. Even though Vergil took me in, he was away most of the times. I had to do a lot of the things myself. If I didn’t Vergil would comment on it and such. When I didn’t have any chores, I’ll read.” You nodded, “anything else I should know you’re good at?” V shrugged. “I can do the macarena.” You swore you almost dropped the dish you were washing. You carefully placed down the dish back into the sink, wiped your hands dry. You faced V, taking away the dish towel and bowl in his hand, placing it down on the table. You grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face you.

 

“V. What. The. Fuck.” You emphasised every word. V chuckled, “I’ve been on Earth for a long enough time to know some of it’s cultural references.” You gaped, _‘cultural references, oh my god.’_ “Don’t ask me to show it to you, Y/N.” You shook your head, getting back to the task at hand, “I’m not going to. I’m just. Shocked. Not one reference from you in that one month. And here you are, admitting it?” V shrugged, “I didn’t think you would be interested in them.” You laughed, “I LIVE for memes. Well I technically live for God, but never mind that part.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Get to the cleaning, I want sleep, okay? This isn’t a time for chit-chat.” Griffon huffed out in annoyance, so the conversation stopped.

 

As you gave V the final plate to dry off, “hey, uh-“ You heard a familiar voice, a voice that made V flinched. The both of you turned around to see Eric, looking apologetic, hands behind his back. He looked up at V with puppy eyes, “Kyrie told me that I should apologise but I didn’t want to.” You took away the plate from V’s grasp, worried about what’s to come. You gave it to Griffon and whispered, “little shit’s gonna do something. Don’t laugh too loud.” Griffon excitedly placed the cutlery back into its place, anticipating what’s to come. You closed the cupboard doors.

 

V looked at you with pensive eyes, in return you smiled. Eric continued, “but after some thought, I regretted it.” V looked at Eric, “its the thought that counts. Since you’ve reflected on your actions, I accept your apology.” The little boy shook his head, “I, uh. Have a gift, as an apology. Something I think you would like. Place your hands out.” V, oh sweet, sweet, V, maybe he hadn’t have any experience with kids before, but he held out his hands for the kid. _‘I fell for that once, never again.’_

 

With a big slap and splat, Eric slammed an egg into V’s hands. Egg going everywhere. Griffon tried to stifle his laugh, but he failed, “V! What a fucking idiot! I can’t believe you actually trusted that little shit!” Eric stuck out his tongue and ran off, giggling maniacally, like he always did. You chuckled in return.

 

V stood up and faced you, hands still held out, with the egg remains, he had a serious look on his face. He looked at you and gave you an evil smirk. “Oh no! V, I swear to god!” You tried to run away but he grabbed you by your waist, and planted his hand on your cheek, wiping the substance across your miserable face.

 

“The soul of sweet delight can never be defiled.”***

 

You grunted as he did so. You heard Griffon laughed some more.

 

When V stopped, he held your face with both of his hands now, as he stared at you. “Ah, Y/N, my angel, if only you could see how lovely you look in this state.” You stood there in disbelief. “Thanks. Now what.” You looked at your clothes, at V and the mess around the two of you. “Let’s clean up and then _we_ can clean up.” V suggested. You noticed his cane was still where he placed it, by his side. “Hey, at least he didn’t steal your cane.” You commented.

 

A few minutes after cleaning up the mess the little shi- Eric had left, the three of you went back up the third floor, heading for the washroom. You headed to the room, and noticed the three of them haven’t slept yet. They seemed like they were catching up on things. Kyrie gasped as you entered, Nero and Nico snickering. “You fell for it again?” Nero asked clearing his throat. “I wish. V did. Then he thought I should taste the pain of suffering too.” Kyrie, the saint she was, got up on her feet and went to search for clothes, passing them to you when she did. Thanking her you exited the room and went to the bathroom’s door. You looked at V, “so. Who’s going first?” V shrugged, “rock, paper, scissors?”

 

“Rock, paper, scissors!” The two of you held out paper. V grinned, grabbing your hand and leading you into the showers, “it’s a draw.” You dramatically placed your hand on your chest, “oh! How scandalous!” “Ugh, give me the cane and I’ll leave you two alone.” Griffon retched. V threw up his cane towards the bird, and Griffon headed for the room, you presumed to sleep. You closed the door behind you and proceeded to remove all of your clothes, placing it into the corner. You glanced over at V, “well? Strip, I want to sleep too.” V chuckled, “so eager.” You shook your head, heading towards the knob for hot water, twisting it. You stepped into the tub and sat down.

 

It was V’s turn to sit in the tub, he asked you to sit in front, and he sat behind you. You heard V pumped the shampoo bottle, so you hunched forward, to soak your head and wash your face and leaned back for V to scrub your head. You sighed appreciatively as you leaned into his touch. When he stopped, you rinsed off your head, making sure you got all the soap and bubbles off. You turned around facing V, leaning closer to pump out some shampoo as well. “Come on, soak your head.” V moved forward, holding you by your waist to do so. “Hey! I don’t need anymore soaking!” You held out your shampoo-filled hand away from the water which made you press your body into V’s. You heard him chuckling near your ear, which caused you to blush a bit. You proceeded to scrub his head when he leaned back again. Once you were done, you rinsed your hands, and kissed V on the lips. “I’m going to dry off and change first.” You stepped out and did what you said, changing into the pyjamas Kyrie had given you. It was slightly loose, but wearable. It was a tacky pink, but wearable. You brought down the toilet cover, and sat down as V dried off and changed into the pyjamas, a similar pink but slightly muted, it was a good fit.

 

You grabbed your clothes and put them into the washing machine, pressing a few buttons for it to start its cycle. As the two of you head back into the room, the three humans were sleeping soundly. You looked over to your bed. You groaned. Griffon was sprawled out on the center of the bed. You laid down V’s bed, tired. V kissed your forehead, wishing you good night before he went to the other side of the bed to lay down and finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write. Couldn't find poems bc I am not good. So this is what happens if you don't have a beta reader  
> This is major cringe but thanks for reading this piece of shit

You yawned as you rubbed your eyes. You searched for your phone. 16 June 5:45 PM, _‘damn angel body clock.’_ To no one’s surprise, Griffon is still on _your_ bed, still in his peaceful sleep. You sat up slowly, giving your attention to your bonded. V was still asleep, hugging your waist which caused you to giggle. _‘How cute.’_ You gently stroked his hair, no reaction as he was in deep sleep. You kissed V’s forehead and laid back down.

 

You listened to your music with your earbuds to pass time. _‘I know 7:30 is when the kids wake up. The adults are probably going to wake up an hour earlier.’_ You looked out the window, _‘the sun’s going to rise soon.’_ You stepped out of the bed, wincing when you felt the floor creak. You cautiously turned your head to check on V. He was staring at you and gave you a small smile. You grinned back. You asked quietly if he wanted to see the sun rise. V nodded.

 

You went to the window, opening it by pushing the pane up. “Hold on for a sec.” You jumped out of the window, spreading your wings as you fell. Once you were able to gain momentum, and height, you came up to the window. “I’m definitely awake now.” V said quietly as he scanned you. You held out your hand for V to grab hold. The two of you flew to the rooftop and you set him down gently. You brought back your wings and sat down next to him. “So, how was it? To be carried by an angel?” V smirked, “heavenly.” You groaned and nudged V lightly. You let out a soft laugh.

 

The two of you looked into the sky, the sun peaking up shyly against the horizon. “Would you mind telling me what happened when you were summoned?” You shrugged, “God apologised for banishing me, and you know about the wings. Oh, I realised I can’t conjure shit anymore, don’t know why. Maybe He decided to exchange one ability with another. That sly bitch. Other than that, nothing special.” “...How did that feel?” V asked. You glanced at V before looking back at the sun. “A little miffed, to be honest. He summoned me during a crucial moment just to apologise for something he did 54 years ago. Which caused you and the others to worry. Well. I guess for the people above, 54 years isn’t exactly a “long time.”” V chuckled in response. “Nice of ya guys to leave me alone.” Griffon flew into your vision, he looked annoyed. You laughed, “did you feel lonely?” “No.” Griffon huffed out as he landed with a plop in your lap. You rolled your eyes. _‘Suuuure.’_

 

The three of you sat in silence as you watched the sun leave the horizon, rising up in the sky slowly. “You still can’t summon Shadow?” You asked V. He shook his head, “still tired.” You took his right hand with your left, “let’s try this.”

 

“Fated to be one,

Let thy life force be shared between

As they achieve equilibrium.”

 

The sigils in both of your hands glowed, but nothing happened. You laughed, “well, it was worth a shot. It was glowing so we did get closer. Maybe next time.” V stared at his hand, “what was supposed to happen?” You shrugged, “well. According to the books, my energy was supposed to be transferred to you. And then I’ll get tired.” V stared at you. “I would much prefer if we don’t, regardless of the situation.” You smiled, “if you say so.”

 

“Rise and shine, lovebirds!- Woah where’s the other pair of lovebirds?” Nico’s sudden outburst surprised the three of you.  You checked your phone, sure enough, it was 6:33 AM. You spread your wings and Griffon grabbed V and flew down first. You followed soon after. “Salutations.” V greeted Nico as he climbed back through the window. Nero was still asleep and Kyrie marvelled at your wings. You sat down on the window’s edge to bring back your wings before entering. “Were you two making out up there?” Nico asked as she smirked at the both of you. You laughed, “nah. We just saw the sunrise.”

 

Nico shrugged. “Any who, get your asses to the kitchen, we’re all going to help with the cooking. At 7:30 we’ll wake the kids up.”

 

The devil hunter yawned as Kyrie had successfully nudged him awake. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He stared blankly in front of him for a few seconds before sobering up. You giggled, “see you two downstairs.” Getting changed into your own clothes, you and V went downstairs. “Don’t worry, V. I’ll rescue you when Eric’s in sight.” V smirked, “I’ll be counting on you, my guardian angel.” You smiled in response. “Call me out when you two stop being disgusting.” Griffon returned to V’s tattoos.

 

Entering the kitchen, you greeted the staff members good morning. “We’re making mushroom omelette, bacon, salad and vegetable soup. One of you is going to slice the bread for the kids to toast on their own.” The head chef delegated the two of you to prep the omelette by cutting the mushrooms and green onions while V, had to crack _126_ eggs. “That’s a lot of fucking eggs. How do you guys manage with only 5 people?” You asked the head chef, she smiled, “you get used to it.” You nodded and got back into your task. V asked amidst the cracking of eggs. “What are the specifics of your occupation?” You stopped chopping to think. “A lot of miscellaneous tasks actually. I don’t usually get jobs like Red Grave. Usually organising records, offering advice and other stupid things. Like a mini Dante but with five percent of the action.”

 

“So where are you going to go after this?” Kyrie interjected. “Nero told me last night. Nero, Nico and I discussed last night. If you guys don’t mind, you can live with the three of us at our place.” The two of you turned to look at Kyrie, surprised at her suggestion. “Oh wow. That’s really nice of you.” The head chef cleared her throat which urged you and V to resume your tasks. “I’ll discuss it with V and give you an answer later, Kyrie.” You told her, Kyrie nodded and went back to slicing the bread. V got through the eggs quickly which surprised you, “holy shit, you got skills.” V smirked, “and you’re dreadfully slow.” You pouted in response. “What do you expect? I don’t need to eat so I don’t have to cook. Even if I wanted to, I would buy, not make.” V picked up a knife and started chopping up the green onions. “Thanks, V.”

 

16 June 8:01 AM

The kids were stuffing their faces with the breakfast all of you made. You looked at your trembling hands with horror, “cooking is scary.” V chuckled at your comment. “My hands have never trembled this much since I was an archangel.” Nico looked at your untouched plate, “ya not hungry, Y/N?” You shook your head, “I’ll eat but I’m afraid of my hands dropping the cutlery.” Nico snickered and resumed eating. Your phone vibrated for a second but you decided to focus on eating your breakfast.

 

16 June 8:54 AM

The group of you greeted the kids good bye and got into Nico’s van, heading back to their apartment. You and V agreed on staying for a few nights before ultimately deciding whether if the two of you should live with them. “Oh, before I forget, I repaired your weapons for you, Y/N. They’re on the counter at my workshop.” You thanked her and grabbed your pen and headphones. “So do you have any other missions or jobs, Y/N?” Nero asked you as he flipped a page in V’s poetry book. “Oh! I got a text just now. Let me check for a sec.” You took out your phone and tapped on the notification.

 

-Hey, I need your help, urgently. Get to my shop ASAP. Niel-

-Got it. You mind if I bring some friends?-

-No, the more the better. I’ll increase the pay. Niel-

 

You grinned at Nero, “I do now. Can we go to Niel’s Antique & Miscellaneous Trinkets after dropping Kyrie off?” “Sure. Who is this Niel guy?” Nero asked. You sat down next to V.

 

“He’s the guy I got my pill from.”

“So he’s a fallen angel too?”

“Pfft, nah he’s full on devil. He is a big sinner.”

 

“Hey we’re here.” Nico said as the van came to a stop. Kyrie hugged Nero and gave a peck on his cheek before getting out of the van, “I’ll see you later.” You waved good bye as Kyrie entered the apartment. “So where is this place? Uh Niel’s Antique...whatever the fuck.” Nico asked you. You smirked, and took out your phone. Calling Niel’s number and putting it on speaker.

 

“-Niel’s Antique & Miscellaneous Trinkets, if you’re requesting for entrance press 1-

You tapped 1 on the number pad.

“-Thank you for showing your continued patronage to my shop, if you are travelling with two or more people, please hold hands as I teleport you in 1 minute.-“

 

V’s eyebrows rose while Nero and Nico expressed their confusion.

 

“What?”

“What the fuck?”

 

“Come on, you heard him, hold hands.” You said as you held V’s hand, V reaching for Nero’s and Nero and Nico reluctantly clasping their hands together, grimacing as they did. After a minute, Nero was about to let go, commenting that this was stupid, when the van got sucked into a portal underneath. “Oh no, the van’s getting transported too.” You sighed as you shoved your phone back into your pocket. “How is this even possible?” V asked and you shrugged. “He’s a big sinner.”

 

The van landed with a hard thump, causing you guys to lose balance and you let go of each others’ hands. V grabbed your hand so that you wouldn’t fall on your bum and instead on his lap. “Thanks?” V smirked, “anytime for you.” The van’s door was pulled open from the outside. “Ah! Y/N! There you are. What happened to your hair? I don’t do refunds.” You rolled your eyes, “hey Niel. I got summoned by God so hair’s gone white.” Niel raised his eyebrows with curiosity. “Oh? He did? Never mind that, get into my shop.” The devil removed his monocle as he held the van’s door open for you guys, welcoming you to his humble abode. The other three hesitated, and stared at you, a sign for you to get out first.

 

“Wow this place still looks the same. Never planned on doing a whole makeover?” You asked as you scanned the shop, dark, musty and old. Books adorned various old wooden shelves around the store, little accessories and cult-ish items were laid on display on rickety tables. His ‘demonic’ goods was behind the counter, displayed on shelves, protected by a glass case.  Niel shrugged as he combed through his hair, “it is ‘antique’ after all. Want to keep the ‘aesthetic.’”

“Huh.” You flicked at a taxidermic rabbit.

“You did that the first time you came here. Can you not?” Niel slapped your hand away.

“Maybe if you clean the display windows, I’ll stop.” You slapped his hand in retaliation. Niel rolled his eyes and walked away to greet the others.

V came out second then Nero, and Nico. You could see something sparked in V’s eyes which amused you. He summoned Griffon whispering something to the bird. Niel suggested the others to look around the shop while the two of you discussed the assignment. “You can debrief them later. I want some profits.” Niel grabbed your shoulders and pushed you into his office, V following after the two of you. “I have no interest in your wares, so please allow me to tag along.” Niel went to grab some tea as you and V stood around. “Uh. Better not sit on that sofa, V. It’s not very...sanitary.” You stopped V from sitting.

 

“That’s very rude of you, Y/N. I actually clean my office regularly.” Niel closed the door with a light kick, hands full with a tray of tea cups. You grimaced, “It wasn’t last time and I sat on a weird substance that I do not wish to know, not now, not ever.” V gave you a wry smile. Niel forced V to sit down on the couch, “just sit. It’s clean enough.”

 

“Enough?”

“Enough?”

 

You sat next to V. Niel shook his head as he placed the tray down on the coffee table. “Let’s just discuss the specifics of the assignment.” He sat down on his own chair, taking a sip of the tea before continuing.

 

“You know how my shop works, I get supplies from my supplier and I sell it to fallen angels, devils, occasionally humans, rarely angels. But I haven’t heard from them in weeks. This is weird. They’re usually very professional about their business and the last time they did went M.I.A., they were ambushed and their stuff were stolen. Leaving me, penniless. Which, is a big no-no for me, because I love money.”

 

“So what do you want me to do? Go to Hell and get to the bottom of this mess?”

 

Niel gave you a big smile, “yes, actually.” You gaped. “What?” “Last time I hired some thugs to solve it and they trashed my shop when I didn’t ‘pay them enough,’ though I did, they were just greedy. So this time, I decided to hire you.” _‘Huh. Go figure._ ’ Looking at V you asked, “have you been to hell?” V thought for a while before nodding, “I did when I was much younger.” “Oh? Then I can just give you this map. Please and thank you. I’ll have your payment ready when you come back.” Niel interjected. You tilted your head, “how would you know when we come back?” “I have my ways.”

 

V stood up to get the map off of Niel’s hand and scanned it. “This’ll do.” V gestured for you to get up and you did so, exiting the office. “Oh! Y/N, can you help me with my tie? I just can’t seem to get it right.” “Gee of course I will.” You deadpanned as you walked to face him. You took off his tie and placed it around your neck to knot it properly. “Why don’t you button your own cuffs, Niel?” “Ah, I didn’t noticed, thanks for telling me.” Once you were done you transferred the tie to his neck and tightened it a little too much, causing him to choke. “Oops! Too tight?” You gave him an mischievous grin as you loosened it a little. He grabbed your left hand as you let go, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. “Thank you.”

 

V tapped Niel’s shoulder with his cane. “We should get going now if you don’t mind.” V held your hand and dragged you back into the caravan. Nico was waiting by the counter with a few items, definitely for her creations. Griffon laughed, “Shakespeare’s jealous!” You frowned at Griffon before looking back at V.

 

“Expect poison from the standing water.

 

I don’t like him. Something’s...off about the shop owner.”  You sat down on the couch and patted the space next to you, urging him to sit next to you. V sighed and did so, “I do not harbour any jealousy towards him. However, for a devil that’s not from the higher hierarchy to be that animated and articulated, it’s...unsettling.” You thought for a while. “Hmm. I don’t think I’m a good judge of character. Probably since I need to observe them for an amount of time. And I’ve only met him once. But, he seems like a nice enough person?” You gave V an unsure smile, which made V smirk. He shook his head and sighed. “As long as we don’t spend too much time in this shop.” With a flush, Nero came out of the toilet. “I have to agree with V here. I don’t like the feel of this place. Kyrie wouldn’t like it if I was here either.” He went to sat at the passenger’s seat with a thud.

 

Griffon told V, “hey so you told me to have a look around the shop right? Doesn’t seem to be anything too weird going on. Unless he’s masking it. There’s a few sigils but the one that is the strongest was on a bookcase at the counter.” V’s eyebrows rose a little, “that is curious.” You almost laughed, because you knew what Niel’s hiding. You were snooping around the first time you came into the shop. You found a sigil for camouflage on a bookcase and undid it, because you were a little shit. _‘Niel’s just a big anime fan, but I probably shouldn’t say it.’_

 

Nico came into her van with a satisfied grin, heading for her workshop to place her items. Niel appeared at the door of the van, gesturing you to come forward. “Before I forget, here’s the pill for your hair if you want it. Think of it as a down payment.” You accepted the pill encased in a small glass bottle.

 

“Thanks.” The devil winked and slammed the door shut. “Rude.” Griffon commented.

 

You told the two of the assignment, which piqued Nico’s interest. “So how we gonna get to Hell?” You shrugged, “I’ll go ask Niel.” Opening the door you gawked, noticing the change in the scenery. “Huh. I guess we’re already in Hell.” V and Griffon exited the caravan. The bird looked particularly excited. Nero and Nico looked confused, “uh...Y/N? But it looks like we’re still in the shop.” They pointed at the windscreen. In turn, you pointed to the outside. “Well, if you look through the door, you can see that we’re definitely in Hell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Rwidfy/status/1124097994339438592 what I envisioned to Niel look like. Cringe

**Author's Note:**

> *W.B.'s The argument from The Marriage of Heaven and Hell  
> ** & *** Proverbs of Hell from the same book as *  
> This fic is an even more of a mess than the first one because there's nothing restraining me from going off the path. My writing is so weird and elementary lmao   
> First chapter is chill and memey.   
> Yikes yikes yikes. I kinda lied when I said our bond was the first fic I wrote. The first one was a genji/oc from overwatch. That one's highkey embarrassing. I don't even play the game.   
> Unrelated: Twice's Fancy is a bop


End file.
